Severus Sneep
Algemeen Severus Sneep is volgens een interview met JK Rowling, tussen de 30 en 40 jaar oud. Zijn moeder was de heks Ellen Prins en zijn vader Tobias Sneep, een Dreuzel. Severus is de leraar Toverdranken op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus, en in Harry's zesde schooljaar leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Toverdranken wordt op dat moment overgenomen door Slakhoorn. Wanneer Perkamentus is overleden en Voldemort sterker wordt, wordt Sneep zelfs benoemd tot schoolhoofd. Severus is jarig op 9 januari. Uiterlijk Sneep heeft vettig, zwart haar tot op zijn schouders en een tanige huid zo bleek als dat van een vampier. Hij is mager en heeft een kromme neus en gele tanden. Hij heeft een ijzige, kille stem. Zijn ogen zijn pikzwart, koud en leeg, en doen je denken aan donkere tunnels. Sneep zelf gaat ook altijd in het zwart gekleed. Sneep op Zweinstein Ondanks dat hij leraar Toverdranken is, is hij al jaren uit op een baantje als leraar Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Zelf is hij erg geinteresseerd in de Donkere Magie. Hij kan de klas zonder moeite stil krijgen. In Harry's tweede jaar, gebruikt Smalhart Sneep als zijn assistent, wanneer hij de Duelleerclub opricht. Hij heeft in Harry’s 5e jaar, 14 jaar op Zweinstein gewerkt. Hij heeft regelmatig naar de functie van leraar Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten gesolliciteerd, maar Perkamentus heeft die telkens afgewezen. Pas in Harry's zesde jaar, krijgt hij deze functie. In de Kerkers is een leerlingenkast met Toverdrankingrediënten, maar Sneep heeft er ook een privevoorraad. Ingrediënten in die privevoorraad zijn onder andere: Gemalen Hoorn van een Tweehoorn en Geraspte Huid van een Boomslang. Als mensen gewond zijn, wil Perkamentus nog weleens de hulp van Sneep verkiezen boven die van Madame Plijster, omdat Sneep veel meer van de Zwarte Kunsten af weet dan zij. Karakter Sneep is hatelijk en sarcastisch en niemand kan hem uitstaan, behalve de leerlingen van Zwadderich, de afdeling waar hij afdelingshoofd van is. Hij trekt Zwadderaars altijd voor. Zijn minst favoriete leerling is Harry, net als Sneep Harry's minst favoriete leraar is. Sneep heeft een grondige hekel aan Harry's vader, James, en daardoor ook aan Harry. Alleen al Sneeps aanwezigheid, is meestal ruim voldoende om de klas stil te krijgen. Eigenschappen De eerste keer dat Harry de stekende, brandende pijn in zijn litteken voelde, was toen Sneep hem recht in zijn ogen keek op het openingsfeest in Harry's eerste jaar. Sneep kijkt mensen altijd aan met een doordringende blik. Waarschijnlijk heeft dit te maken met het feit dat hij erg goed is in gedachtelezen en occlumentie. Weverseind In een wijk van met keitjes geplaveide straten en lange rijen vervallen bakstenen huizen, vind je de straat Weverseind. Een torenhoge fabrieksschoorsteen rijst als een reusachtige, vermanende vingers boven de straat uit. De ramen van de huizen in deze straat zijn vaak kapot of dichtgespijkerd. Helemaal achter in de straat, op de hoek, woont Severus Sneep. Hij houdt Peter Pippeling hier ook schuil nadat die ontsnapt is, en gebruikt hem tegen Pippelings wil in, een beetje als een knechtje. Verleden Toen Sneep een jaar of 15/16 was, was hij bleek en mager, als een plant die te lang in het donker heeft gestaan. Zijn vettige haar hing sluik langs zijn hoofd. Hij was hoekig en knokig, maar met ronde schouders en hij liep op een snelle manier die aan een spin deed denken. Sneep werd in zijn jeugd altijd gepest door James Potter en zijn vrienden. Zelf had hij geen of weinig vrienden. Hij had altijd een hekel aan James, en was de enige "buitenstaander" die wist dat Remus Lupos een Weerwolf was. Dit kwam door een grapje van Sirius, die hem heeft verteld hoe hij Lupos kon volgen onder de Beukwilg door. Als hij te ver door was gelopen, had hij oog in oog gestaan met een volwassen Weerwolf en dat had hem zijn leven gekost. Toen James dit hoorde, ging hij achter Sneep aan en sleurde hem mee terug, maar Sneep had al gezien wat Lupos was. Perkamentus verbood hem om het ooit tegen iemand te vertellen. Sneep kan het nog steeds niet verdragen dat hij in het krijt staat bij James, en probeert quitte te komen door Harry te beschermen als Krinkel hem probeert van zijn bezem te krijgen tijdens zijn eerste Zwerkbalwedstrijd. Sneep werd altijd al gefascineerd door de Zwarte Kunsten, daar stond hij op school om bekend. ‘Het was een slijmerig, kruiperig, ongewassen klein rotjong,’ aldus Sirius. Ook werd Sneep door James, Sirius en hun vrienden altijd Secretus genoemd. Toen Sneep voor het eerst op school kwam, kende hij al meer vervloekingen dan de meeste leerlingen in de zevende klas en hij maakte deel uit van een groep Zwadderaars die later bijna allemaal Dooddoeners bleken te zijn. Hij was vroeger een Dooddoener, maar is nog vóór de val van Voldemort teruggekeerd naar de goede kant en heeft met gevaar voor eigen leven voor de goede kant gespioneerd. Hij is nu zeker geen Dooddoener meer. Perkamentus heeft zich garant gesteld voor hem, daarom heeft het Ministerie hem vrijgesproken voor deze zaak. Na deze zaak is hij nooit meer beschuldigd van welke Duistere activiteit dan ook. Perkamentus had genoeg vertrouwen in hem om hem aan te nemen als leraar. Herinneringen Tijdens een van de lessen occlumentie zag Harry een aantal van Sneeps herinneringen. Hij zag hoe een man met een haakneus schreeuwde tegen een angstig ineengedoken vrouw, terwijl een donkerharig jongetje huilde in een hoek… een tiener met vettig haar zat eenzaam op zijn donkere slaapkamer, richtte zijn toverstok op het plafond en schoot vliegen neer… een meisje lachte toen een schriele jongen op een zwiepende bezem probeerde te klimmen – Sneeps naarste herinnering Tijdens één van zijn lessen Occlumentie, kreeg Harry de kans om in de hersenpan met Sneeps gedachten te kijken. Hij kreeg toen Sneeps naarste herinnering te zien. Die speelde zich af in de jeugd van Sneep, tijdens de examentijd. Sneep was bezig aan zijn SLIJMBAL-examen Verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten. Na het examen volgde Sneep James Potter en zijn vrienden naar buiten en ging daar zitten. Het groepje verveelde zich en zag toen Sneep zitten. Ze noemden hem ‘Secretus’, ontwapende hem en spraken de stremspreuk over hem uit, waardoor hij niet in staat was zich te verdedigen. Het groepje van James en zijn vrienden toverden zeepbellen uit Sneeps mond. Toen kwam Lily Evers Sneep te hulp en probeerde James te laten stoppen. Tegelijkertijd raakte de stremspreuk op Sneep uitgewerkt en die viel James toen aan met een spreuk. James reageerde snel en hing Sneep met een spreuk onderste boven, zodat er twee magere, bleke benen en een grauwe onderbroek zichtbaar werden. Lily riep dat James moest stoppen en James verstijfde Sneep, die op de grond viel. Later wilde James ook nog Sneeps onderbroek uittrekken, maar Harry kwam er nooit achter of hij dat ook echt gedaan had, omdat Sneep hem toen uit de hersenpan trok. Sneep was woedend op Harry en wilde hem nooit meer in zijn kantoor zien. De Halfbloed Prins Dit is een bijnaam die Severus Sneep vroeger gebruikte. Onder dit pseudoniem, heeft hij ook in zijn eigen versie van Toverdranken voor Gevorderden allerlei aantekeningen gemaakt over hoe je nog betere toverdranken kunt maken en dergelijken. In het zesde boek, krijgt Harry dit boek in handen en is ineens de beste van zijn klas in Toverdranken, hoewel hij er maar niet achter kan komen wie de Halfbloed Prins is. Heden Sneep is nu lid van de Orde van de Feniks en fungeert als dubbelspion. Hij is ook handig omdat hij goed is in Occlumentie - een gave waarbij je je gedachten kan afzonderen waardoor anderen ze niet kunnen lezen, iets wat Voldemort vaak doet bij zijn Dooddoeners. Sneep in de boeken Boek 1 Wanneer Krinkel de trol loslaat in de school, in Harry's eerste jaar, heeft Sneep door dat Krinkel bezig is de Steen der Wijzen te stelen. Als Sneep achter hem aan gaat, wordt hij gebeten door Pluisje. Later, tijdens Harry's eerste Zwerkbalwedstrijd, behekst Krinkel zijn bezem, en probeert Sneep uit alle macht een tegenbezwering uit te spreken. Boek 3 In Harry's derde jaar vervangt Sneep Lupos even als leraar Verweer tegen Zwarte Kunsten. Dit omdat Lupos te ziek was om les te geven. De les die Sneep geeft handelt over weerwolven, een hoofdstuk waar ze nog lang niet aan toe zijn. Na de les vraagt hij hen ook om een opstel te schrijven over de manieren waarop je een weerwolf kunt herkennen en doden. Wel brouwt Sneep iedere maand Wolfsworteldrank voor Lupos, zodat hij niet zo erg hoeft te lijden als normaal als het Volle Maan is. Ook volgt hij aan het eind van het boek, iedereen naar het Krijsende Krot, waar hij denkt dat Sirius en Lupos samenspannen. Hij wil hun allebei aan de Dementors overleveren. Als Hermelien, Ron en Harry hem alledrie tegelijk ontwapenen, smakt hij tegen de muur en verliest het bewustzijn. Buiten wordt hij echter weer wakker en zorgt ervoor dat Sirius, ten onrechte, wordt gepakt. Ook brengt hij Harry, Ron en Hermelien naar de Ziekenzaal en krijgt bijna een Orde van Merlijn, maar aangezien Sirius op tijd weet te ontsnappen, gaat dat feest niet door. Als Sneep in Harry's derde jaar, probeert om erachter te komen wat de Sluipwegwijzer precies doet, verschijnt de volgende tekst op het Perkament: Meneer Maanling groet professor Sneep vriendelijk en verzoekt hem beleefd om zijn abnormaal lange neus niet in de zaken van anderen te steken. Meneer Gaffel is het helemaal met meneer Maanling eens en wil eraan toevoegen dat professor Sneep een lelijk misbaksel is. Meneer Sluipvoet zou graag officieel blijk willen geven van zijn verbazing dat zo'n idioot het tot leraar heeft geschopt. Meneer Wormstaart wenst professor Sneep een prettige dag en raadt hem aan om zijn haar eens te wassen, de goorlap. Boek 5 In Harry's vijfde jaar leert hij hem Occlumentie, een vak waarbij je leert je gedachten af te sluiten. Wanneer Harry ongewenst in Sneeps gedachten binnendringt, stopt hij abrupt met het lesgeven. Ook maakt hij duidelijk dat hij alleen de allerbeste leerlingen toelaat tot zijn PUIST-klas. Boek 6 -- Sneep goed of slecht? In boek 6 wordt heel erg duidelijk dat we er niet teveel vanuit kunnen gaan dat Sneep inderdaad goed is. Zo vertelt hij aan het begin zelf aan Bellatrix dat hij in opdracht van Voldemort naar de functie van leraar gesolliciteerd had, zodat hij Perkamentus kon bespioneren. Het is ook de bescherming geweest van Perkamentus, waardoor hij niet als Dooddoener werd opgepakt en naar Azkaban gestuurd. Op Zweinstein was hij veilig, zelfs toen hij dacht dat Voldemort dood was (na zijn val). Toen Voldemort net terug was gekomen, wist hij niet goed of hij Sneep moest vertrouwen en daarom probeerde Sneep te voorkomen dat Krinkel de Steen der Wijzen stal. Toen Voldemort terug was gekeerd, en de Dooddoeners opriep, is Sneep in opdracht van Perkamentus twee uur later verschenen dan had gemoeten. Op deze manier, legt hij aan Narcissa uit, heeft hij ervoor gezorgd dat hij dubbelspion kon blijven omdat hij wachtte met terugkeren tot Perkamentus hem dat had opgedragen. Dit is ook de reden geweest, waarom hij niet was komen opdagen op het Ministerie van Toverkunst aan het einde van boek 5. Het is ook de informatie van Sneep naar Voldemort geweest, waardoor Emmeline Vonk werd vermoord. Als Tops Harry naar school brengt, nadat ze hem Verlamd op de vloer in de Zweinstein Express heeft aangetroffen, is het Sneep die Harry komt ophalen en hem meteen al 70 minpunten voor Griffoendor geeft. Hierdoor haat Harry hem alweer direct, maar die haar wordt nog versterkt doordat hij in de Grote Zaal te horen krijgt, dat Sneep dit jaar docent zal zijn in Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Het is ook in dit boek, dat Severus Sneep de Onbreekbare Eed aflegt voor Narcissa Malfidus. Draco is Dooddoener geworden en moet Perkamentus vermoorden, maar Narcissa is bang voor haar zoon. Ze wil dat Sneep de Eed aflegt dat hij Draco zal helpen als hij het niet zelf kan. Als Sneep zich niet aan die Eed houdt, gaat hij dood en hij houdt zicht dan ook aan de Eed. Aan het eind van het boek, kan Draco Perkamentus niet vermoorden en doet Sneep het. Op het feestje van Slakhoorn, neemt Sneep Draco mee naar buiten om met hem te praten. Harry volgt ze en vangt op dat Sneep Draco wil helpen bij zijn missie. Sneep wordt door Draco afgeblaft en Draco zegt hem dat hij zijn hulp niet nodig heeft. Als Sneep Harry betrapt nadat hij de Sectumsempra vloek heeft afgevuurd op Draco Malfidus, heelt Sneep de wonden en brengt Malfidus naar de Ziekenzaal. Daarna komt hij terug en laat Harry elke verdere zaterdag van het semester nablijven, wat betekent dat hij de laatste Zwerkbalwedstrijd, die tegen Ravenklauw, niet mee zal kunnen spelen. Harry komt er in het zesde boek ook achter, dat Sneep heeft afgeluisterd hoe Zwamdrift de Profetie voorspelde aan Perkamentus. Hij is degene geweest die de Profetie heeft doorgespeeld aan Voldemort. Ook komen we te weten, dat hij dat daarna aan Perkamentus vertelde en zei dat hij er spijt van had. Zodoende geloofde Perkamentus in zijn goedheid, en nam hij hem aan als leraar op Zweinstein. Zoals al vermeld, doodt Sneep Perkamentus aan het eind van het zesde boek. Hierna vlucht hij weg, samen met Draco. Na een klein duel met Harry, waarin hij al Harry's vloeken afweert, weet hij samen met Draco buiten de poorten van Zweinstein te komen, en Verwijnselen ze samen. Toch zijn er nog altijd mensen die geloven dat Sneep goed is. Zo kan de moord op Perkamentus bijvoorbeeld afgesproken zijn, aangezien Perkamentus op de hoogte was van Draco's missie. Ook is het Sneep geweest, die de levensgevaarlijk gewonde Perkamentus tijdens de zomervakantie vlak na het vernietigen van de Ring van Zwadderich, te hulp is gekomen, waardoor Perkamentus overleefde. Boek 7 Na zijn vlucht in het zesde boek, is Zweinstein nog niet van Sneep af. Sterker nog: Nu Voldemort sterker wordt, wordt Sneep zelfs benoemd tot het nieuwe schoolhoofd! Firminus Nigellus idoliseert Sneep als Schoolhoofd van Zweinstein. Sneep is de eerste Zwadderaar die het zover heeft geschopt sinds Firminus zelf die positie bekleedde. Toch zijn lang niet alle leerlingen het met zijn aanstelling eens en is er een harde kern van leerlingen, waaronder Ginny Wemel, Marcel Lubbermans en Loena Leeflang, die verzet bieden. Sneep voert zelfs een oud decreet van Omber opnieuw in, dat leerlingen verbiedt om in groepjes van drie of meer leerlingen bijeen te komen. Severus Snape Severus is het Latijnse woord voor 'streng' of 'ernstig'. Er was vroeger ook een Romeinse keizer die Severus heette. Hij had het erg op oorlog voeren en nam het niet al te nauw met eerlijkheid. Nu gaan er verhalen de ronde dat zijn achternaam gewoon komt van een plaatsje in Engeland dat 'Snape' heet, maar het zou ook een combinatie kunnen zijn van 'snake' (slang, tevens symbool van Slytherin) en van 'to snap' (snauwen). Rowling zelf beweert echter deze naam gewoon van de kaart te hebben gehaald. Sneep, Severus Sneep, Severus Sneep, Severus Sneep, Severus Sneep, Severus Sneep, Severus Sneep, Severus Sneep, Severus Sneep, Severus Sneep, Severus Sneep, Severus Sneep, Severus Sneep, Severus Sneep, Severus Sneep, Severus Sneep, Severus Sneep, Severus Sneep, Severus Sneep, Severus Sneep, Severus